


a fitting consequence

by mossymoon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bruises, Choking, Creampie, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gloves, Light Sadism, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex, Undressing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagging, lucifer being lucifer lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossymoon/pseuds/mossymoon
Summary: mc gets roped into another one of the brothers stupid schemes against lucifer and ends up getting caught. lucifer is in charge of delivering their punishment.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 211





	a fitting consequence

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe this is already my tenth work for om ! i haven't written anything for lucifer since i first joined,, so here's a concept i thought suited our favorite sadist best (๑˘︶˘๑) pls enjoy !

academics had really never been your forte. getting an unexpected scholarship to a boarding school in hell didn't really change that much, if at all.

the curriculum was completely alien to you, though you did try very hard initially, just in case it was somehow miraculously easier than human world school. but alas, you were on the lower end of the spectrum in the household when it came to grades, meaning you spent plenty of time with satan and mammon studying to scrape by with a passing mark.

that being said, those two weren't the most amazing influence on your respect to authority, always ending up complaining about something that had to do with the rad staff members. it would start off normally enough, mammon complaining about not being able to do math or thinking that curses and hexes was 'a load of shit' because he could never magic his way into making more money even after retaking the class three times. then satan would chime in saying something demeaning to his older brother, immediately following it with a snide quip about lucifer and his attitude, and the floodgates of relentless bullying would open.

they would happily blame all their school troubles on him, call him every name in the book, even tell you embarrassing stories about him from the celestial realm to get you to laugh at him along with them. that kind of exposure made you somewhat desensitized to lucifer's sharp glances and firm words in relation to your academics, never thinking you'd have to be subjected to any of his legendary punishments, not to mention that they'd been trying for the longest time to rope you into playing a prank on lucifer.

they promised it would be fun, that he would never know it was you, and even if he did that he would be the most lenient punishment-wise on a human. and so you finally caved, the venture unsurprisingly resulting in you getting caught.

they'd tasked you with stealing a cursed pen from the advanced hexes and curses classroom, thinking that if they got an item that had magic done on it by somebody other than them it'd be harder to trace the culprit. but the plan failed almost immediately, since mammon was terrible at making conversation to try and distract the professor and satan bailed out at the first sign of danger. so you were walked in on while digging through the many drawers of the teacher's desk, subsequently sent straight to the lucifer's office by the tired looking, frustrated demon.

in spite of your initial arrogance, you couldn't help but feel a bit sick to your stomach as you dragged yourself along your walk of shame, hoping to stall as much as possible and have at least a few minutes to prepare yourself mentally. you could vividly remember the way all the other brothers would bristle unpleasantly at the mere mention of facing lucifer as a punishment, swallowing the pride they were trying to uphold in an instant and fulfilling whatever duty the head of the household had assigned them.

you honestly thought about just ditching, maybe camping out in the purgatory hall for a few days to let things cool down, but you knew lucifer was probably expecting your arrival, especially with that terrifying intuition of wrong-doing that he had on his side. it was inevitable that he'd find out anyways. eventually, your uneasy journey came to an end, heart jumping in your throat as you slowly opened the door to lucifer's office.

"sit." he ordered immediately upon your entrance, continuing to work on his papers without sparing you a glance.

feeling as if your knees would give out under you at any second, you were almost grateful that he didn't force you to stand, hastily planting yourself in one of the two velvet armchairs positioned in front of his desk. he didn't acknowledge you again for many minutes, leaving you fighting the urge to squirm anxiously under the tense atmosphere of the room.

your hands had begun to sweat, but you felt apprehensive about moving to wipe them on your skirt, afraid to do anything to further upset the eldest. you could see the displeased expression already tugging at his sharp features, brow knitting harshly, pen still scribbling hastily over one of the many sheets cluttering his desk. he seemed swamped with work per usual, making you all the more fretful over how much your unnecessary intrusion angered him.

finally, he allowed his hand to rest, taking in a deep inhale before turning his head up. your blood ran cold when his eyes bore into you, the dark depths nearly swallowing you whole as he scrutinized you with just a glance.

"do you understand the meaning of the word student?"

his voice was low, dangerously calm as he waited for a reply, frown deepening when he didn't receive one.

"the definition of student is someone who actively learns," you could feel the way your mouth had dried, heart somersaulting out of control in your chest when he leaned forward the slightest bit, challenging you even deeper into submission, "someone who is poised, studious, and, most of all, obedient. do you believe you fit all the necessary criteria of a student?"

your mouth open and shut uselessly, unable to push out the words that had trapped themselves in your throat. "m-m-maybe."

"maybe?"

he rose from his chair, instinctively sending you sinking back even deeper into the cushion of your seat, almost trying to disappear into it.

"you don't seem to understand your circumstances." he took a slow, deliberate step away from his desk, "i am an incredibly busy individual."

another step.

"student council vice president, prince diavolo's personal advisor, overseer and vindicator to my brothers constant mishaps and failures-"

another step.

"initially, i thought it was quite reasonable to believe that human in the realm of demons would have enough common sense to stay out of trouble, to carry out their duties without hint of incident or complaint..."

another step.

"but it seems that i was terribly incorrect, does it not?"

he was directly in front of you now, entirely occupying your line of sight and forcing you to turn your head up to look him in the eye. "truancy, rifling through someone else's belongings, intent to perform unauthorized magick without proper supervision, wasting my valuable time and burdening me with the responsibility of your incompetence— what do you believe the proper punishment would be for such a distasteful slew of offenses?"

you were trembling, hairs on the back of your neck standing pin straight, fear sending an unnerving cold crawling up your back. "i d-don't k-know.."

"well then. if you can't come up with a fitting consequence for your actions, it's up to me as your superior to give you one myself."

in the blink of an eye he'd snatched a grasp on the collar of your uniform, nearly ripping the fabric as he tugged you to your feet. you couldn't help the small yelp of fear that left you, blood draining from your face when his scowl harshened.

"quiet." he barked, "there's no need for you to interrupt anyone else today."

he looked over you for a moment, expression becoming unreadable, taking a deep breath and letting his voice lower to murmur.

"believe it or not, i'd like to give you the benefit of the doubt. as unsuccessful as you are at being keeping up your grades, i don't think you'd be senseless enough to come up with such an asinine scheme yourself.."

he began his slow steps once again, this time circling you like a powerful predator closing in on it's weakened prey. "perhaps i'd be willing to have mercy on you if you just granted me a simple courtesy.."

though you couldn't see him, you could sense his presence pressing closer to you, posture straightening stiffly when you felt a hand brush your hair away from your left shoulder. goosebumps erupted across your skin, inwardly cursing yourself for never wearing your uniform correctly.

you always let your jacket fall from your shoulders and hang from just the sleeves on your forearms, top three buttons left undone and tie knotted loosely enough that it draped down your front rather than sitting at your collar. you'd never been formally penalized for it, but you could see the disapproving glances from lucifer every morning at breakfast, and he was using that exact infraction to his advantage. his breath was warm as it rolled down the back of your neck, and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke.

"i know it was one of my brothers, there's no need for you to try and convince me otherwise," he was so close—too close—the brush of his hands just barely ghosting over your hips sending another shock up your spine, "i'm just curious of who would take advantage of you in such a moronic way.. was it satan? mammon? maybe even belphegor?"

"l-lucifer..?"

"you don't understand, do you?" he said, chuckling, almost reading your mind as he pressed a faint kiss into the crook of your neck, "i've already chosen your punishment— pleasing me. i've had quite an exhausting day, complying with my orders would be the least you could do."

you took in a shaky breath, eyes squeezing shut under the pressure that had reduced your legs to jelly. you couldn't believe that this behavior was coming from someone like lucifer, especially within his office at the academy during the middle of the day. the door wasn't even locked, anyone could walk in, any unforeseen event could suddenly require his attention at any given moment.

but you felt yourself beginning to lose grasp on your resolve when his chest pressed into your back, warmth spreading through you as his tongue licked a wide band up the side of your neck.

"despite your constant misbehavior, i can't help but enjoy the way you gaze at me with such want when you think i'm not looking.." his large hands smoothed up your front, your lips forcing shut when they squeezed your breasts through your clothing, "at least i can have you to myself in this moment."

you couldn't help but melt into his grasp, something about the way his rich scent and intoxicating warmth consumed your body made it impossible to resist. he was mindful to not leave any marks on the skin exposed by your uniform, hips pressing into you as his slender fingers made quick work of the next few buttons of your shirt. you felt his cock prod the small of your back, biting back a gasp when he roughly tugged the cups of your bra down to expose your chest to the cool air of his office.

"you didn't think i was going to be gentle, did you?" he chuckled, tugging the loosened fabric from your left shoulder with his teeth, "this is a punishment, after all."

his teeth sank harshly into your shoulder, drawing a pained whine from you before you could stop it. you were clenching your skirt so tightly your knuckles paled, a few soft whimpers escaping you when his gloved fingers found your nipples, pinching and rolling the stiff buds between them. he released the skin of your shoulder, leaving behind the dull ache of a bite mark, his warm breath fanning over the back of your ear.

"did i tell you you could speak?" you barely mustered a small shake of your head, swallowing a mewl when his tongue returned to lave over the tender skin. "better." he praised curtly, beginning to slowly grind into you.

your breathing was uneven, only becoming shakier as he continued to lick and bite the shoulder that had been exposed to him. there was a familiar ache spreading between your legs, begging for stimulation he had yet to give you. you didn't even notice your hand wandering to relieve yourself until you felt his stern grasp on your wrist, wrenching it back to your side with an displeased grunt.

"please lucifer!" you whined in frustration, wincing at the feeling of his grasp tightening to an almost crushing squeeze.

"is that any way to address your superior?" his voice was dangerously low once again, breath coming in brief puffs whispering over your neck, an aura of carnal desire radiating from him.

"n-no, sir." you said, coming to your senses.

he seemed satisfied by your answer, releasing your arm and brushing past you without a word. in an instant, he had cleared a space for you on his desk, unfazed by the papers that were fluttering to the ground and the cup of pens that had already landed with a noticeable clatter.

you barely contained the gasp that almost slipped from you when he pushed you down, the hard wood hitting your back sending an unpleasant thrum echoing through you. spreading your knees, he made room himself between your legs, allowing you to see his face for the first time when he leaned over you. his cheeks were burning red, eyes hungry as they drank in your expression, glinting with amusement when you began to squirm from his fingers wandering up your skirt.

"is this what you want?" he murmured, a thumb trailing down your soaked underwear.

you nodded eagerly, brows knitting in exacerbation when he removed his touch, resisting the urge to groan. his lips tugged into that familiar sly grin, finally seeming to decide on humoring you, two gloved fingers slipping between your lips and stopping at your teeth.

you blinked, confused for a moment, then realized his silent order. tentatively taking the very tip of the fabric between your teeth, you felt a bit of relief when you didn't nip his fingers, watching him pull his hand from the glove.

"i've come to realize that i like you much better like this.." he said, pressing the satin material of the glove into your mouth, "quiet and obedient, just as a human should be."

delight perked across his features at the sight of you and your makeshift gag, fingers returning beneath your clothes to hook onto the waistband of your underwear and peel them off. you felt your body straining to reach his touch again, begging for his hand just to come an inch closer and give you the relief you desperately needed.

the glove muffled the soft sigh you exhaled when the pad of his finger just barely ghosted over your clit, pleading eyes looking up at him, imploring him to reward you for your cooperation. he relented, not only because you begged but because you had behaved thus far, though he still kept his original intention in mind.

you moaned around the garment in your mouth, hips bucking up to his two fingers as they slicked themselves down your eager cunt, finally pressing all the way into you. he rocked the heel of his hand down against your clit, lips finding your shoulder again, earning a few muffled whimpers. you could feel the pressure in your gut welling in record time, his wrist working fast to drag you to the brink of ecstasy. your lids squeezed shut in anticipation, vision spotting as you whined out one last time and then— nothing.

his hand was back at his side, face now looking over yours with the smuggest smirk you'd ever had the displeasure of seeing. your eyes snapped back open, wildly searching his face as you kicked out your legs in frustration. the desperate words you spoke were garbled by the glove, earning a low chuckle from lucifer at you desperate state.

"have you forgotten that this was supposed to be a punishment?"

he relieved you of your gag, tossing the spit soaked fabric into his leather armchair behind the desk. you swallowed your anger, knowing it would get you nowhere with him.

"please, sir. i promise i'll be good, please let me cum."

"maybe i will." he said, licking his lips before lowering to his knees.

excitement sparked up your spine, truly grateful that he'd decided you suffered enough for the day, squirming expectantly when you felt his breath warm the back of your thighs. his fingers dug into the soft flesh of your leg, guiding them on his shoulders and flipping your skirt over your stomach.

any sort of urgency in his movements was nonexistent, kissing his way up your inner thigh at a maddeningly slow pace, passing over the one place you needed him most in favor of repeating his teasing on the other thigh. his eyes stayed locked on yours the entire time, letting you see the arrogant smile unfurl over his features when you groaned unhappily.

" _quiet_. or would you like the entire academy to hear you begging for me?"

you gave your head a small shake, resigning to chewing on the inside of your cheek to silence yourself. your breathing was becoming uneven, drawing in and flowing out too quickly for your lungs to fill, the sight of your shaky expression only proving to further stroke his ego. his lips eased over your clit, pushing a wavering moan out of your pursed lips. he gave it a languid lick, you reached out to grasp his hair, but his gaze warned you to keep your hands to yourself.

all you could do was arch further into his wonderful mouth as he sucked attentively at your clit and sank his fingers into your hips, holding you in place so you couldn't squirm. your nails scraped the wood desk under you, quivering fingers eventually balling into a tight fist as you fought to keep quiet and focus on the tension welling deliciously in your stomach once more.

even with your jaw clenched and mouth pressed into a firm line, you could still feel moans and whines threatening to spill with the way his tongue working fast circles over you, dark eyes demanding your full attention as they drank in your flustered expression. you were so close, so ready to fall over the edge, lightheaded from the overpowering heat pulsing through every inch of your body— just a few more moment of his tongue and you'd finally reach it.

and in an instant he'd pried your hugging thighs away from his head, mouth abandoning you at the moment you needed it most, instead tugging his lips into that godforsaken smirk, mocking your desperation. you wanted so badly to scream, to be so deeply and terribly angry with him— but instead your eyes brimmed with tears, breath coming in shaky gasps as your nails nearly cut into the palms of your hands.

"p-please, lucifer, i do anything..! i'll never misbehave again, i'll get perfect scores on my exams! please, _please_ just let me c-cum..."

he drew his tongue a few times over his wet lips, half-lidded eyes boring into you. after a few moments of silence he finally stood, the hand moving to his belt inspiring a flicker of hope in your chest.

"i think you've learned your lesson," he said, lowering his unbuckled pants and taking his place back over you. "you're ready to be a good girl for me, aren't you?"

"yes. yes, i am.." you whispered hoarsely, body aching for him.

he buried himself inside of you in one deep thrust, groaning through gritted teeth as he began to pump into your dripping cunt at a rough pace. you couldn't help but moan out for him, one of his hands moving to your throat and giving it a threatening squeeze.

"what did i tell you before?"

you whimpered, doing your absolute best to quiet yourself but failing miserably given his ministrations. he took it upon himself to silence you, fingers gripping unforgivingly down the side of your neck already making you feel dizzy combined with his cock pounding into you.

your parted lips sucked in weak breaths, choked sounds squeaking out of you as his other hand found your clit. you could feel his own heavy exhales against your face, his presence suffocating even after your eyes had squeezed themselves shut. after being denied release for so long, your body didn't last under the vicious snap of his hips.

you'd never felt such pure bliss in your entire life, every nerve fraying from the white-hot heat burning through every inch of skin. the lack of air made you feel almost weightless, the numbness of asphyxiation leaving your face tingling, dipping in and out of lucidity. you could barely register the warmth of tears spilling down your cheeks, seizing around his cock in a way that made him moan out your name in a deep, satisfied tone.

reality slowly returned around you, eyes fluttering open just in time to watch his face twist in ecstasy as he spilled himself inside of you. upon the release of his hand, you gasped in deep lungfuls of air, completely oxygen starved and surprised that he didn't crush your windpipe from how hard he was gripping, all things considered.

he recovered much faster than you did, making himself decent in the blink of an eye and straightening out his clothes while you laid splayed out on his desk, still trying to calm your heart so it didn't feel as if it would burst any second. you made sure to sit up slowly, legs wobbling when you shakily planted you feet back on the ground.

stealing a few tissues from the box on his desk, you cleaned the mess between your legs to the best of your ability, hastily redressing and combing through your hair with your fingers to make it look like you hadn't been fucked dumb just a few minutes ago. as you buttoned your shirt back up, you realized you were missing something.

"um.. lucifer? have you seen my-"

you turned just to see your underwear in his hands, dangling in front of you, daring you to reach out and grab them. "i'll be keeping these for the rest of the day." he smirked, tucking into his coat pocket, "consider it the last phase of your punishment."

"b-but-"

"if you'd like them back, i suggest you come to my room this evening. perhaps we can work out a compromise."

you gaped at him, feebly searching for some sort of way you could reason with him. but of course, it was no use against the avatar of pride. either he was right or everyone else was wrong. he began to tidy up his desk, not looking at you when he spoke, but you could practically hear the arrogant smile in his voice.

"now then, third period will begin any minute, get to class."

smoothing the wrinkles out of your clothes one last time, you gave one last "yes sir" before you turned for the door, moving as briskly as you could without making your skirt fly up behind you.

the rest of the day wasn't amazing. you had to deal with mammon whispering in your ear through the entirety of potions, frantically concerned about the nature of your punishment. you had to pretend that he simply gave you a stern talking to, all whilst painfully aware of your missing undergarment, leaving you shivering from the exposure to the cool academy air.

a part of you wished he would've just given you standard disciplinary action, then you wouldn't have been cursed to let your mind wander back to the time spent in his office. you couldn't focus at all, only thinking about the things he said to you and the way he touched you, and the fact that you'd be going to his room that evening.

you didn't care much for the underwear, but the prospect of more time spent alone with lucifer only made you even more eager for your next punishment.


End file.
